The Order's Keeper
by spongy donut luvr
Summary: A young girl is chosen as the messenger for The Order. She may be smart, and strong, as Dumbledore says. Join her on her journey? Open to suggestions and criticism... if my story stinx, dont be afraid tp say it! please r'n'r! (new characters)
1. Intro

A/N: well i hope i am not abandoning my other story... but the seventh grade with gives out plenty of homework... well... i hope all of you will like this... (and yes, the chapters will get longer)

i **WILL** break some of the rules set by the book, but y'all will deal.

Ms. Jennifer, this was inspired by you.

Hannah, erm... this has nothing to do with you, but i hope u still read it.

Alonzo, erm... well... hope u like

* * *

The first time that I, a young brown-haired girl around 13 years, walked into a room of older people between around 20 and well, who knows how old sitting around a table, I knew my life would never be the same.

You see, I was a messenger for The Order, but also a part of the D.A..

Dumbledore was a very wise man. He was also very noble, and very kind. But he could not watch the entire school, the order, and voldemort among other things all at the same time. Therefore, I was chosen, as a messenger. Chosen to be a part of the D.A., but also a member, and messenger of the order. My job was difficult, painful, and sometimes life-threatening. But I was doing it not only because I was honored, but also because it would keep me out of Azkaban for life. Yes, you are reading this right, a thirteen year old, on the run from Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, the chapters will get longer, I just wanted to get this up... I dunno why though... anyways, enjoy :) Oh, and btw, I got the name from a friend that ive had since... well i dunno when. Jess, if u r reading... I TOLD U SO!!!

* * *

It all started one day, when Professor Snape pulled me out of a Herbology class. When Professor Sprout objected, he said that a matter this important was far more urgent than mid-terms. I was bewildered. 

Professor Snape walked at a normal pace, but his strides were much larger than mine, so I had to struggle to keep up with him. He didn't say anything to me, and I had no idea where we were going. I had never been to the end of the school we were in.

We entered a small, dimly-lit room, to find Dumbledore sitting by himself, at a table that seemed fit for small children. He beckoned me forward, motioning toward the chair across from him. I sat down slowly, feeling oddly confused.  
"Thank you Professor." he said, peering over his spectacles. Professor Snape left the room, shutting the door behind him, and apparently locking it, because I heard a click.

"You are probably wondering why you are here." Dumbldore said, showing no emotion. I nodded.  
"I have taken many things into consideration for this, but seeing as you are one of the brightest, and strongest in your class, I think I have made the right decision. Jessica, I have chosen you to be a messenger for The Order of the Pheonix. This job is painful, but you would be doing the entire wizarding community a great deed." he finished "Err..." I started, "I... well... erm... sure. I guess that would be o.k., erm... but what exactly do I do?" "Well, you must inform us of what the students think, about Harry, Voldemort, and about what Harry has been up to when we cannot watch them. Since you are a part of the DA, and also a part of Gryffindor, and have access to the girls and boys dormitories, you must befriend Harry, Hermione and Ron, or hardly ever speak to them You should record what happens in each DA meeting, and breif The Order at the beggining of each meeting. You will also brief us if anything odd happens in the common room, the dormitiories, in the halls, or in your classes." he paused, still showing no emotion. The members of The Order, and you of course, are the only ones who know of this job. The reason why we are in this room, and not in my office, id because the paintings could over hear our conversation, and with this information, even thay cant be trusted. You must tell NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE. If you are approaced by anyone that is not in the order approaces you, an asks you about it, immediately prepare for a duel. You may risk your life many times, but I think you are capable of this. If you wish to refuse this job, you may do so now"  
"I still want it." I said, trying to sound firm. "Very well then. Members of the order will bring you to this room every time There will be a meeting. We will communicate by the floo network." he said motioning toward a small fireplace in the cornr of the room. "now hurry back to class. If professor Sprout asks you where you were, tell her that I wished to see you." "yes sir" I replied, and walked toward t he door.  
"Oh, I almost forgot, here you are." he said, handing me a key. "It unlocks the door"  
"Thank you Sir." I said, ulocking the door. I left the room, and headed back to Herbology.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok, if anyone is reading this, please review! look, it took me forever to find a 2 syllable last name, and i ended up using one of my classmates'...garsh... im so bored right now... WE HAVE A SNOW DAY THOUGH!!!!!!!!! w0-0t well... enjoy... -beka

* * *

I had tons of questions for Dumbledore.For one, why me? I had never been spoken to directly by Dumbledore, and it was already my third year at Hogwarts. Who were the other members of the Order? I had only known of a few from eavesdropping on early morning conversations between Harry and Hermione. What did Dumbledore mean by "you may risk your life many times"? 

Why do they need a kid helping them out, if The Order had some of the strongest wizards in the world, and was so large? I figured I'd find out a couple of them at the first meeting, and the others should get answered, but they bugged me, all that not knowing...

I walked slowly toward Herbology, thankful for an excuse to be out of it. I had never been fond of Herbology. I would much rather be in History of Magic. I had always liked it, and found Professor Binns quite interesting. I didn't see how it couldseem boring to anyone.

Of course, knowing me, I got lost. With all of those twists and turns, I don't see how Professor Snape didn't. Since no one else was around, (not even a ghost) I decided I ought to ask one of the paintings. I found a blonde haired girl, who appeared to be in a bad mood. She would't have been my first pick, but I didn't want to disturb any of the others by waking them. She was quite nice actually. She gave me directions, and offered to go through the castle with me (in the paintings) to make sure i got there o.k. I refused, and started on my way.

Her directions were right on, and i was glad I had scribbled them on a piece of parchment because i was likely to forget them later.

* * *

When I got back to Herbology, Professor Sprout was announcing homework. I was relieved, class was over. Lunch was next, that gave me time to ponder what had happened with Dumbledore. 

Later that day, much to my surprise, Snape arrived at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall to get me. It was at dinner, around 5. He took me to the room in which I had stood about five hours earlier. I was begining to take out my key, when he spat in a hushed voice, -

"We're late already Maxey! Get yourself inside, the meeting should've already started"

-"Yes sir." I mumbled, and walked in. I went first, having no trouble at all pronouncing the phrase 'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place' written on the parchment.

When we arrived at our destination, we went straight into a large room with a circular table in the center. Everyone stared at me as I walked in the door. I blushed.

-"Ah!" Dumbledore began, "Our newest member has arrived"

-"Please sit down." said a rather plump woman that I recognized as Mrs. Weasley, motioning toward a chair next to a woman with brightly colored electric blue hair.

-"Wait a second" said a man i recognized as Professor Lupin. "wouldn't want to start without a formal introduction"

-"Oh, yes."began Mrs. Weasley, "Well, I am Mrs. Weasley, that is Mundungus Fletcher, that is Moody, that is--"

-"Not us Molly! We can do that later! I meant the girl!"

-"Well Then!" Mrs. Weasley said, exasperated. "Will you introduce yourself dear?" she asked me, in a more gentle tone.

-"Erm, yes. I am Jessica Maxey, a third year student at Hogwarts"

-"Hello Jessica, I'm Tonks!" said the pink haired woman next to me... Although I could've sworn it was blue a five minutes before...

* * *

and this is the part where you review ; ) 


	4. an

allo! please read!!!!!!! ii really need you to READ! please please! please! ill lurve you 4eva!!!!!!!!!! and i will lurve you even more if you actually REVIEW!!!!!!! x) x)erm... i have one review... and that is alonzo (from a previous life) 


End file.
